Lonely Girl's House
Lonely Girl's House is the residence of Lonely Girl. Almost all of the events in ''Escaped Chasm'''' ''take place in or around this location. It contains a total of eight rooms, including the room of Lonely Girl's parents, which she will refuse to enter until the final day. Also living here is Melody, Lonely Girl's pet snake. Rooms Lonely Girl's Room Each day begins and ends in this room. It contains Lonely Girl's bed, her diary, many of her drawings, and Melody's tank. It also has one of the house's three clocks. On the third day, the trash can is mysteriously empty, and a drawing of Zera is added to the wall. Upstairs This room has the doors to Lonely Girl's and her parent's rooms, stairs leading down, and some photos on the wall. The wider photo shows Lonely Girl with her parents, and the other is a portrait of a family member that Lonely Girl can't quite recognize. On the third day, the portrait will be flipped upside down. Downstairs This functions mostly as a transitional room that connects the house's other rooms to each other. To the left is the kitchen, and to the right is the living room. There are also stairs leading up and another staircase to the basement. Finally, there is the house's front door, which Lonely Girl refuses to use until day three. This room is where Zera is first met on day two. Two paintings are hung in this room: one is of various flowers, and the other is of mountains. Kitchen The kitchen serves little purpose to the main story other than being the room where the Familiar Doll is found. It has a fridge, but Lonely Girl says there isn't anything good inside. She will, however, reluctantly eat a spoonful of sugar from the jar towards the right of the room. If she eats more than two spoonfuls, she will begin to feel sick. The radio in this room will play nothing but static after the first day. Livingroom The livingroom has the TV where one of Lonely Girl's favorite shows can be seen on day one, and a small reclining chair that oddly switches between two different chairs each day. If the TV is turned on past day one, it will show nothing but a single eye that stares at Lonely Girl. This room also contains one of the house's three clocks, as well as the third painting: a sunset. Bathroom This room bares no significance to the main story other than that Lonely Girl must check for her parents here on day four. Lonely Girl mentions that she often tears the shower curtain. Basement This room contains a few interesting objects, but doesn't need to be visited until day four when Lonely Girl needs to check every room in the house for her parents. Lonely Girl will describe this room's boiler as scary until day four, when it is the least scary thing about the room. There is a mirror where Lonely Girl will see her reflection, by which she seems to be startled. There is also a washer and dryer, though the dryer will be replaced by a second washer on day four. This room contains one of the house's three clocks, but the clock will be replaced by a portrait on day four. Parents' Room Lonely Girl will refuse to enter her parents' room until day four; by which point, the room has become severely contorted due to the world's collapse. Located here is Lonely Girl's Mother's diary, which has most of its pages torn out and hidden in the nearby plant. If Lonely Girl retrieves the pages and reaches the Bonus Room, the player may read the pages there. Trivia * The clocks in this house will display different times on different days. According to the clocks, day one occurs at ~2:00, day two at ~11:45, and day three at ~7:05. Since light is always seen pouring through the windows, these times are likely 2:00pm, 11:45am, and 7:05am. * On day four, two of the clocks are broken and the third is replaced with a portrait. At the start of the day, however, Lonely Girl's room will appear identical to how it did on day one. This means that Lonely Girl's trash can is filled again after being empty on day three, Melody is in his tank, and the clock shows 2:00. * The Concept Art included with the game shows the house in an earlier period of development.